New School
by Lillyflower01
Summary: You're used to going to new schools. Almost every year your mother would get a new, better, job and you would have to move. But this school is special. Because this is the school where you met the one and only Chase Davenport. Chase x Reader (I own nothing but my ideas)


**(Y/N) = Your Name**

 **(Y/L/N) = Your Last name**

Chase Davenport Imagine

You sighed and clutched your bag as you entered the school. You pulled your phone out of your pocket and clicked on your notes, looking for your locker number and combination. As soon as you found them you started towards the locker.

You could feel everyone's eyes on you as you walked. You could hear their whispers-though you couldn't make out what they were saying. But it's not like you cared. You'd been through this too many times to care.

Every year your mother would get a new, better job and you would have to move. There would be another new neighborhood, new friends, new school, new life.

Of course you could still communicate with your old friends. You had your phone. But that wasn't the same as talking to them face to face.

You got to your locker and pulled it open, stuffing your books inside. Then you grabbed your schedule. You swore under your breath as you noticed you had history first. You had just put your history book away. You dug the book out of the small room and spun around just to come face to face with a dark haired boy wearing a blue football jersey.

"Move," You demanded.

"Hey." He smiled, ignoring your statement, "Do you like movies?"

"Not with you," You stated.

You gave him a fake smile before sauntering off to class. You opened the door to find a young man with spikey brown hair and dark brown eyes standing at the front desk.

"Ah, you must be Miss (Y/L/N)," He smiled.

"Erm, yes," You nodded. "Are you Mister Smith?"

"Yes!" He grinned, "But it's Doctor Smith!"

"Alright…" You trailed off. "Where should I sit?"

"Anywhere," Shrugged Doctor Smith, that enormous grin still on his face.

You'd had plenty of teachers who smiled constantly, but not like Doctor Smith. Doctor Smith's smile actually felt genuine, it didn't seem fake; you couldn't help smiling back at him.

You trotted over to a random desk and opened your book. Your eyes didn't leave the paper as everyone started filing in.

"Everyone please open to page 346," Smiled Doctor Smith.

You placed your book on the table and flipped through your textbook.

"So the Americans-Only I suppose they weren't Americans yet. The Colonists wanted freedom! But of course Britain wanted more land! But the Colonists were unhappy with all the taxes. In fact there were twenty-seven different reasons they were angry-they're all listed in the declaration of independence! But that's far too many to list right now!"

Doctor Smith drew on the white board as he spoke, and you found yourself actually interested in the subject.

A hand from somewhere in the front row suddenly flew into the air.

"Yes!" Exclaimed Doctor Smith, pointing at the boy with the expo marker.

"Are we actually going to use the textbooks?" Asked the boy.

"Good point, Chase!" Exclaimed Doctor Smith, "You are Chase, right?"

The boy nodded.

"Everybody, close your textbooks!" Beamed Doctor Smith, "Oh! And don't forget to take notes! So that's basically how the Revolutionary War started!" He continued on with the topic, "This war went from 1775 all the way to 1783! Of course, the Americans-or Colonists-won. But it wasn't easy! They didn't have all the reinforcements that the British had!"

The class went on like this for a while. Doctor Smith would run back and forth, drawing stuff on the white board, whilst spewing facts out of his mouth, and every once and a while get interrupted by Chase.

The rest of your classes seemed dull in comparison.

It seemed to be hours before you were able to go to lunch.

"Hey, your that new girl, right?"

You gritted your teeth. You hated when people called you that.

"Yes," You said.

You spun around to find a brunette girl facing you.

"I'm Bree," Smiled the girl.

"(Y/N)," You smiled.

"Would you like to sit with me and my siblings?" Bree asked.

"Sure," You grinned.

You followed Bree towards a lunch table where three other boys were already seated.

"Guys, this is (Y/N), (Y/N), this is Leo, Adam, and Chase."

Over the next few days, you became close friends with the four siblings.

Of course there were other people who tried being your friends as well, but you just didn't click with them.

So, needless to say, when Doctor Smith assigned the class a project you were hoping to work with one of your friends.

You started to doodle on your notebook as Doctor Smith spewed out names.

"(Y/N)!" He finally shouted, "You're paired with Chase! Maddie, you're with Alfred."

Chase turned in his seat and shot you a smile, which you returned.

At least you hadn't been paired with Trent. He had been constantly flirting with you lately, and it was starting to get on your nerves. You didn't think you could stand it if you had to do a project with him.

"So what do you want to do our project on?" Asked Chase as you walked out of class.

"Civil war?" You suggested, "I don't know."

"That's a good idea. We could-"

"Are you sure we can't talk about this later?" You said with a small laugh.

Chase nodded, absentmindedly, "Okay."

"Hey (Y/N)."

You groaned as Trent sauntered up behind you.

"Can I help you?" You said with a tight smile.

"Actually yes." Grinned Trent, not sensing the annoyance in your voice, "You know the dance is coming up."

"No."

"What?" Frowned Trent.

"I'm not going with you," You stated.

"Why not?" Persisted Trent.

"Leave her alone," Huffed Chase.

He grabbed your arm and dragged you away, leaving Trent very annoyed and rejected.

The next few days were filled with working on your project and desperately trying to get away from Trent.

"I hand another close encounter with _him_ today," You huffed one day as you stormed into the Davenports' living room and threw your stuff on the ground.

"What happened?" Wondered Chase, not looking up from his laptop.

You shrugged, "Basically the same that happened last time."

"Do you know how popular you'd be if you went out with him?" Said Chase, suddenly.

You were slightly stunned and found you didn't quite know what to say. Then you felt annoyed. How dare he say anything about you going out with Trent?

"As if I care," You snapped. "I'm not staying here for very long."

Chase shrugged, "Just saying."

"Let's just start working," You sighed.

You plopped down next to him, peering over his shoulder at the computer screen.

"What've you found?" You asked.

That's when your friend launched into an enormous explanation of his research. But you were having a hard time concentrating. Instead, you found yourself thinking about how pretty Chase's eyes were or how nice his hair was or how cute his nose was.

Suddenly you'd mushed your lips against his.

You pulled away, your eyes wide. Chase just sat there, looking slightly shocked.

"I'm sorry!" You squeaked, "I-I should go!"

"(Y/N)!" Chase called after you.

But you ignored him. You grabbed your stuff and ran towards your own house.

When you finally got there, you locked yourself away in your room and just sat there in shock.

You hardly remembered what happened. One moment you were calmly sitting there, the next you were kissing your new friend.

You placed your head in your hands as you thought about it.

 _'_ _He'll probably ignore me,'_ You thought to yourself. _'He probably hates me now.'_

 _'_ _No!'_ Said the other side of your brain, ' _You don't know that. Just try pretending that it never happened. Maybe he won't care.'_

You finally decided that just pretending nothing happened was the better choice.

The next day, you were standing at your locker, preparing yourself for the day.

"Hey sweetheart."

You squeezed your eyes shut. You did _not_ need this right now.

"Are you sure about that dance?" Trent smirked.

"Yes!" You said between gritted teeth.

"Really? Because-"

"She's not going with you."

You looked over to find Chase standing at your shoulder.

Trent narrowed his eyes, "How do you know?"

Chase smirked slightly, "Because I'm going to take her to the dance."

Trent's face went from shocked, to horror, to anger. But before he could say anything Chase wrapped his arm around your shoulders and steered you away.

"Thanks," You said, breathlessly. "Hey, look, sorry about yesterday. And you really don't have to go to the dance with me if you don't want-"

But you were cut off by his lips against your again.

"I really do want to go to the dance with you, (Y/N)." Smiled Chase, "As long as you want to go with me."

You nodded, beaming, "Of course I do."

 **Please Review! But no flames, thank you.**


End file.
